


Rank

by knightswhosay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Petra wake up in bed together the morning of her last expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rank

She sits up and stretches, pushing her arms as high as they would go, then letting them fall down onto the bed. Beside her, Levi yawns. The morning light comes through the window and plays on his face. He yawns again. She smirks. “Looks like someone doesn’t want to get out of bed.”

He opens his eyes and looks up at her sleepily. “Maybe I don’t,” his voice iss gravelly with sleep, but his words are unmistakeably Levi, “What of it?”

“It’s getting pretty late.”

“So?”

She looks away from him, which is a mistake, because he promptly pulls her down, eliciting a muffled squeak from her. Then he flips himself over her and kisses the hickeys he made last night. His hands are everywhere: her cheek, her hands, her breasts, her thighs. “Levi,” she says, “Levi, we can’t. The others will be looking for us.”

He stares down at her. He sighs and drops a kiss on her forehead. “You’re right.” He sits up and untangles himself from the sheets. She watches him stumble over to his dresser and watches him pull on fresh underwear and a fresh uniform. He pulls out a cravat from the top drawer.

She drags herself out of the bed and walks over to him. She takes the cravat from his hands. “Let me.” She ties it and then looks down at her handiwork. Both of them notice that it’s slightly crooked. Neither of them notice. “Levi,” she says, staring at a pile of clothes in the corner of the room, “I don’t have any fresh clothes here. Will you—”

“I’ll go get some.” He kisses her forehead again and leaves the room. She walks over and looks down at the streets below. They are already busy, with merchants, shoppers, children, and the occasional green-caped Survey Corps member readying themselves for the day’s expedition.

Petra is afraid. She is afraid of what would happen on this expedition, afraid that her friends would turn into corpses, afraid they would turn into less than that. She imagines Auruo, his hair dyed red with blood, his body lying on the ground; Gunter, his arms and legs contorted; Erd, his body torn beyond recognition by the cords of his 3D Maneuver Gear; Eren as titan food. She imagines Levi’s body missing, the only corpse they couldn’t recover. She is afraid that she will be the only survivor. She is afraid that Humanity’s Strongest will sacrifice himself for her.

“Petra.” Levi has returned. He walks over to her and presses her clothes to her chest.

“Thank you.” She dresses, her eyes never leaving his. She finally finishes tightening her straps. “Ready, Corporal?”

His eyes flicker, but the hurt is quickly replaced by his usual deadpan. “Of course, Ral.”


End file.
